1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a container for storing pasty or fluidic compositions and apportioned dispensing of the same.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Relatively small containers are used for the preparation and medium-term storage of, for example, pharmaceutical or cosmetic ointments or similar pasty or fluidic compositions. The contents are often made up to an individual prescription, so that empty containers are required, serving after or even during preparation as a storage container for the special prepared substance. In the medical field, usually cylindrical containers are used, also known as ointment jars, which are closed by a screwed-on container cover. To remove a relatively small amount of the material stored in the container, in the case of most known containers the container cover has to be removed. Especially in fields in which particular hygiene requirements have to be observed, the handling of these containers presents difficulties. The user usually needs both hands to open these known containers, so that to remove the desired amount he has to put down the container cover. Special aids or the fingers are then used for performing the removal. Such handling entails the risk of the composition stored in the container being contaminated. Furthermore, the material to be removed cannot be apportioned sparingly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,397,178 discloses a stirring system which is designed specifically for the preparation of medicaments. This stirring system uses special ointment jars in which the medicament is prepared and dispensed to the user. The ointment jars shown there have a container body and a container cover with a dispensing opening, which is closed by a closure cap. During preparation, a stirring implement is positioned in the container, the drive shaft being led through the dispensing opening. For subsequent dispensing of the medicament, the interior space of the container can be made smaller by pressing in the bottom plate, so that a corresponding amount of the composition emerges through the dispensing opening. The bottom plate is pressed manually into the container. However, these containers are not particularly suitable for the dispensing of pasty materials, since the specific viscosity of the composition contained means that the force to be exerted for pressing in the bottom plate requires high forces, which cannot be readily applied by most users. Operation is also made more difficult where relatively large containers are concerned.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,654 shows a container in which the bottom plate interacts with a threaded rod, axial movement of the bottom plate being induced by turning of the threaded rod. In this case, the threaded rod must be moved in the composition, contained in the container, and be led to the outside through the bottom plate, or be arranged inconveniently outside the container. At the point where it is led through the bottom plate, leakages frequently occur, which may lead to the composition escaping. In the case of relatively large containers, a relatively viscous composition and a small dispensing opening, here too the forces to be exerted may become so great that simple operation is no longer possible or there is the risk of destroying the threaded rod or the counter-thread in the bottom plate.
The object of the present invention is consequently to provide a container which makes possible simplified and easily apportionable dispensing of pasty or fluidic compositions. The container is at the same time also to satisfy increased requirements for the hygienic storage of the composition.
This object is achieved by a container comprising a container body with parallel inner wall and a plunger element, which is movably inserted into the container body. The plunger divides the container body into a compressed-air portion and a storage portion. The storage portion is separated from the compressed-air portion in an essentially airtight manner and is intended for receiving the pasty or fluidic composition, and can be displaced into the storage portion by introducing compressed air into the compressed-air portion. The container further has a compressed-air feed opening which opens into the compressed-air portion and via which compressed air can be blown in from a supply element. A container cover is also provided and has a dispensing opening, from which the composition emerges, controlled by the amount of compressed air fed in.
The advantage of this invention is, in particular, that squeezing out of the pasty/fluidic composition located in the container is made possible by simple operation with one hand. The force to be exerted is small even in the case of large containers. A further advantage is that leakage points in the bottom of the container are largely avoided, so that both the escape of composition contained is prevented and the contamination of this composition by penetrating dirt particles and bacteria is largely ruled out.
The container according to the invention may be used for the storage and apportioned dispensing of a wide variety of compositions and in different fields of use. In addition to the application in the pharmaceutical, cosmetic or medical field (for example apportioning of ointments and the like), use as a storage container, for example for foods or other consumables of suitable viscosity, is also expedient wherever the medium-term storage and easily apportionable dispensing of pasty/fluidic compositions is needed. By suitable shaping of the dispensing opening, the container can, for example, be used for storing and dispensing mustard, ketchup, soap, greases and other compositions in the various specialist fields.
According to a first embodiment of the invention, the supply element, which provides the compressed air required, is integrated at the lower end of the container into the latter. This may take place for example by lengthening the outer walls of the container body and arranging the supply element in the resulting cavity below the bottom plate. For example, a bellows pump can be arranged in this cavity, the membrane to be activated being directed downward. Such a container may then, for example, be pressed onto a suitable ram, the supply element being activated or the membrane being directly activated. If need be, the container may also be arranged in an external guide, which makes simple one-handed operation possible.
Another embodiment has a pressure cylinder in the lower portion of the container, the axis of the cylinder extending transversely with respect to the longitudinal axis of the container and onto the end of which the compressed-air feed opening opens. Arranged in this cylinder is a displaceable pumping plunger, which can be manually activated, whereby the air contained in the pressure cylinder is pressed through the compressed-air feed opening. In particular in the case of relatively small containers, this arrangement of the pressure cylinder and the pumping plunger makes simple handling possible. The pumping plunger is preferably designed such that, in the retracted position, it is does not protrude beyond the container outer wall, or only slightly, in order to make simple storage of the container possible.
A modified embodiment of the container has by contrast a supply element which is arranged separately from the container and is connected to the compressed-air feed opening via a flexible tube or the like. This comes into consideration in particular for relatively large containers which are not to be moved during the removal of the desired amount of pasty composition. Furthermore, this embodiment offers the advantage that, in the case of containers which are intended for use only once, the associated supply element can be used repeatedly. The last-mentioned advantage can also be achieved in the case of other embodiments by the supply element integrated in the container being releasably connected to the container and able to be separated from the latter if need be, in order for example to be connected to another container. It is consequently conceivable for the supply element to be releasably fastened to the container by means of a bayonet closure or a similar connection.
To be preferred particularly is an embodiment of the container which has a cylindrical form and the inside diameter of which is adapted to a special stirring implement. As a result, the container can be designed, for example, as an ointment jar, which is intended for use on known stirring mechanisms, such as for example according to the above-mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 5,397,178. The dispensing opening is in this case preferably arranged centrally in the container cover and adapted to the shank of the stirring implement.
In the case of a modified embodiment, the plunger element has an additional separating plate. This allows increased requirements existing in some cases with respect to the tightness of the container to be better satisfied.
Another embodiment has sealing lips formed on the plunger element, which provide adequate sealing with respect to the container wall.
It is advantageous if, in a modified embodiment, the compressed-air feed opening opens into a flexible-tube connection piece, which is preferably arranged on the container wall or in the vessel bottom such that it does not protrude beyond the other outer dimensions of the container. On the one hand, the flexible-tube connection piece is consequently protected against damage, on the other hand the avoidance of protrusions leads to simplified packing and transportation of such containers.
In a further embodiment, the compressed-air feed opening is coupled to a valve which prevents the escape of compressed air through the compressed-air feed opening to the outside or back into the supply element. The compressed air introduced via the supply element into the compressed-air portion of the container consequently cannot flow back into the supply element, as a result of which the desired pressure buildup by repeated pumping is possible. In modified variants, the valve may also be arranged in direct association with the supply element.
A particularly advantageous embodiment has a controllable discharge valve in the compressed-air portion of the container, which valve, in the open state, makes a pressure equalization possible between the compressed-air portion and ambient pressure. In the simplest case, this discharge valve is designed as a so-called thumb valve, i.e. a small hole in the compressed-air portion which is closed by the user using a finger when there is the desired buildup of pressure and the release of which allows the compressed air stored in the compressed-air portion to flow out automatically. This allows the compressed-air portion to be depressurized once use of the container has been completed, so that subsequent unwanted escape of the composition contained in the storage portion is no longer possible.
Depending on the application, ball-of-the-thumb pumps, bellows pumps, compressed-air cartridges, motor-operated pumps or the like can be used for example as the supply element.
In a preferred embodiment, the container according to the invention consists of plastic, an injection-molding process being used in manufacture, so that the entire container body can be manufactured in a single operation.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of the disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages, and specific objects attained by its use, reference should be had to the drawing and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated and described preferred embodiments of the invention.